La masajista
by Demetria Lunk
Summary: Anna desea salir de tanto estrés el día de su cumpleaños numero 21 ella conoce a una masajista noruega exelente, podrán estas mujeres evitar caer en el amor. ELsanna
1. Chapter 1

**LA MASAJISTA.**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**A**nna estaba cansada, había discutido toda la mañana con Kristtof, había acordado un día anterior salir esa tarde por el cumpleaños de la pelirroja pero a el hombre se le dio por cancelar, la razón, la mami del chico lo quería para ella, y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, había aguantado a la vieja loca toda su relación, no entendía como una mujer así era hija del abuelo Pibbie que a diferencia de ella el viejo era un amor.

Así que ahí estaba nuevamente, sola en su apartamento, pasando sus 21 años en soledad, sin amigos por que según ella las iba a pasar con su chico.

Camino hacia la cocina y de un cajón saco un vino, tomo una copa de la mesada y camino de hacia el living, se sentó sobre el sofá y luego vertió vino en la copa, la tomo entre sus dedos y luego la agito un poco.

"Que los cumplas feliz Annie" Se dijo a sí misma y luego bebió el contenido hasta dejar e l liquido por la mitad. El sabor era amargo, nunca le gusto beber, tal vez si de vez en cuando un licor de chocolate o un daiquiri de durazno o frutilla, pero el vino no era como ellos, el no tenía un sabor dulce, le recordaba a Hans.

Bivio y se hicieron las siete, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse y como un rayo un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Busco algo en su bolso que tenía a su lado y encontró un cupón por un masaje gratis, recordó las palabras de su amiga.

"solo atiende mujeres, y si le caes bien, te dará un "trato" especial" Le dijo su loca amiga.

-Una masajista toquetona y lesbiana es lo que necesitas Anna- Se dijo en un susurro y luego rió sola.

Tomo su bolso junto con su billetera y se dirigió asía donde le indico el cupón, no era muy lejos así que se fue a pie.

Llego a una enorme casa, parecía una mansión, no le sorprendió, según lo que dijo su amiga la mujer hacia un buen trabajo.

Dejo de pensar un momento, pues lo estaba meditando, nunca antes había estado con una mujer, además, se supone que estaba allí por un masaje, no por una sesión de sexo con una mujer que no conocía.

Toco el timbre de la casa y en menos de nada una mujer rubia con una trenza francesa salió a recibirla, su amiga no mentía, la mujer de verdad era hermosa.

-¿sí?- Pregunto la mujer con un leve acento.

Anna no respondió, solo le entrego el cupón, pues se había perdido en los ojos cielo de la mujer.

-Valla, pasa por favor- Le pidió la rubia.

Anna asintió y siguió a la rubia en todo momento, por la casa, hasta un cuarto donde había una colchoneta forrada con un plástico trasparente en el piso. Parecía una cama china.

-Quítate la ropa- Le pidió sin rodeos.

-¿Toda?- Pregunto Anna algo incomoda.

-Si, por favor, no te preocupes, estamos en confianza- La trato de calmar un poco.

-Ok emm…- Dijo mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa lentamente.

-Elsa, mi nombre es Elsa- Le respondió la rubia.

-Bueno Elsa, yo soy Anna- Le dijo ahora ella.

-Un gusto-

Anna ahora estaba completamente desnuda. Esto hizo que Elsa apretara los labios.

-Acuéstate boca arriba- Le pidió, Anna hizo lo que le dijo.

-¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?- Le pregunto.

-No, soy de noruega- Le respondió con modestia la rubia mientras comenzaba a dar masajes a las piernas de Anna.

Anna disfrutaba al máximo el masaje, la rubia sí que sabía lo que hacía, tenía unas manos geniales, si todo salía como le aseguró su loca amiga esas manos estarían al 100% sobre ella.

Por otro lado Elsa se estaba maravillando con el cuerpo de Anna, su piel algo tostada y sus pecas en sus hombros y su cara, aparte del cabello pelirrojo y los ojos verdes la hacían hermosa.

Con sus dedos hizo presión sobre su pelvis y esto hizo que Anna gimiera, a Elsa le encanto y sonrió levemente.

-Voy a usar un poco de gel sobre tu pecho y estomago, para que tu cuerpo sea más manejable- Le dijo la rubia a la pelirroja mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, Anna solo asintió.

Elsa tomo entre sus manos un gel bastante baboso, lo aplico sobre el pecho de Anna y luego con sus manos empezó a desparramarlo por toda la superior de su cuerpo, desde la clavícula hasta el abdomen, siempre poniendo mucha atención en los senos; a estas alturas Anna tenía los ojos cerrados y pequeños gemidos se escapaban de entre sus labios y esto lograba que Elsa sonriera cada vez más amplio.

Cuando por fin termino con toda la parte superior, la rubia tomo un poco más de gel en sus manos y empezó de nuevo de la cadera para abajo, siempre evitando la intimidad de Anna, hasta las rodillas.

"no sería la primera vez" pensó la rubia y luego tomo un poco de valor pasó su mano sobre la intimidad de Anna, metiendo su dedo medio entre los pliegues húmedos de la mujer, pasando sobre la clítoris.

La rubia espero un segundo mientras mientras se preparaba para la queja de su clienta, pero en vez de eso solo recibió un suspiro lleno de placer.

-Dios- Susurro Anna con lujuria en las vos.

Esa fue la señal para Elsa.

-Me alegra que te guste lo que hago princesa, pero ahora te quiero boca abajo- Le pidió la masajista con vos sensual.

Anna sin rodeos hizo lo que le pidió y se acomodo boca abajo.

Elsa corrió el cabello pelirrojo y luego lleno toda la espalda de la joven mujer con gel, lo desparramo de manera rápida y luego se inclino para decirle algo a Anna al oído.

-Ábrete de piernas princesa- Le pidió en voz sensual y antes de alejarse lamio el lóbulo de la oreja de la otra, la rubia obedeció al instante.

Elsa puso una gran cantidad de gel sobre el trasero de Anna, empezó a masajear mientras de vez en cuando pasaba su dedo medio sobre la entrada de Anna, esto hacia que la otra gimiera cada vez más fuerte.

-Por dios y lo que más quieras, métemelo de una vez- Rogo con voz desesperada.

-Espera solo un poco- Le pido la otra mientras retiraba las manos del cuerpo de Anna.

-¿Elsa?- Pregunto en desespero.

-Tranquila princesa- La calmo mientras la masajista se empezaba a quitar la ropa, en cuestión de segundos estaba completamente desnuda. Gateando en cuatro se acomodo sobre la espalda de Anna, con las piernas a los costados de la pelirroja se acostó sobre su trasero y empezó a hacer movimiento de caderas sobre este, su clítoris era estimulada gracias al gel y al rose.

-Esto no es justo- Se quejo Anna.

Elsa se inclino para quedar completamente sobre Anna, tomo el rostro de la pelirroja con su mano derecha y unió sus labios con los de la otra, esto era nuevo para ella, nunca antes había besado a una de sus clientas, ni las que solían visitarla habitualmente.

Anna metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Elsa, su sabor era exquisito, cuando se separaron en busca de aire Elsa volvió a mover sus caderas mientras que con su mano izquierda se hizo camino asía el interior de Anna, se entretuvo un rato con la clítoris de la chica pero luego la penetro con dos dedos; Los dedos, mas el movimiento de caderas de la rubia hacían que la portación sea de lo más placentera sea de lo más placentera y profunda, juraría que estaba en su punto G, luego de un rato cabalgando ambas llegaron a él tan preciado orgasmo, primero la rubia y luego la otra, estaban agotadas.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que su respiración se calmo.

-Sin duda, el mejor masaje y el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado- Le confirmo la pelirroja mientras se estiraba debajo de Elsa.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?- Le pregunto la mujer mientras se sentaba al lado de la otra, jugó con los pequeño risos que Anna tenía en su cuello.

-Si- Le respondió mientras también se sentaba.

-Bueno, como regalo te diré que puedes venir a la hora que quieras cuando quieras por un tratamiento- Le ofreció. –Gratis- Finalizo.

- Difiero lo que dije hace unos segundos "Este" es el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado.

Ambas conectaron miradas por un segundo y luego Anna se inclino para poder besar de nuevo a Elsa.

Ese sábado tuvo sexo toda la noche…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, que les pareció, les aclaro que no actualizare esta historia hasta acabar con "La familia es para siempre" si les gusto esperare su reviews y todo eso, nos leemos luego, chau…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que dije que iba a trabajar en "la familia es para siempre" pero la inspiración toco mi puerta, disfruten.**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**E**ra domingo por la mañana y Anna agradeció con todo su corazón que fuera su día libre, pues tenía un dolor de cabeza horrendo, se lo había pasado toda la noche teniendo sexo con la masajista noruega. Teniendo sexo y bebiendo vino noruego, diablos, y se quejaba del vino suizo.

-Demonios mi cabeza- Se quejo en vos alta, nunca antes tuvo un dolor así, ni cuando era niña y su padre la golpeaba incontables veces. Agito su cabeza y saco ese pensamiento de su mente. -¿Qué rayos fue lo que le puso al vino?- Se pregunto.

Salió de la cama para tomar una pastilla y calmar su dolor, luego de que este pasara un poco se dispuso a buscar una muda de ropa y tomar una ducha. Mientras hacía esto pensaba en todas las cosa que había hecho con la rubia platina, tuvo que controlarse a sí misma para no hacer nada indebido.

"Vamos Anna, ya no eres una adolecente" Se dijo a sí misma en su cabeza deteniendo el camino de su mano a su intimidad.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y lo primero que le llamo la atención fue la pantalla de su celular, le había llegado un mensaje. Por un momento pensó en Elsa, pues tenía el número de la masajista, la mujer fue tan amable que incluso le había dado su número, pero esa idea desapareció cuando cayó en cuenta de que aunque ella tuviera el número de la rubia, la rubia no tenía el suyo.

Se acerco al teléfono, lo tomo en sus manos y se dispuso a leer el mensaje. Era de Kristoff.

"Anna, de en cerio lo siento mucho, se que lo que hice estuvo mal, yo estaría tan enojado como tu ahora, pero te lo pido por favor, no me dejes, aunque no me sorprendería si lo haces, sé que no tendré tu perdón sincero, pero aun así recuerda que te amo"

Se maldijo a si misma por dejar que los mensajes de Kristoff le llegaran al corazón. Estuvo meditándolo, la principio no quería ni responder, el hombre se había portado mal, pero aun así el nunca la engaño, no como ella ayer, así que decidió responder.

"Te perdono, pero ya no habrá segundas oportunidades" Le respondió, así de simple, y luego de unos minutos la respuesta de Kristtof no se hizo del desear.

"Muchas gracias Anna, te prometo que a partir de ahora todo será diferente" La chica leyó el mensaje por un momento, luego simplemente lo dejo en la mesita de luz, no pensó ni en responderle.

Camino hacia la cocina y al abrir si refrigerador se dio cuenta de que este no tenía casi nada dentro. Solo una barra de chocolate a medio comer, un tarro de leche y una manzana.

-Demonios- Maldijo por lo bajo, no tenía ni para hacer unos sándwiches.

Con mucho pesar y sin ganas se vistió con un vestido sencillo color gris y unas botitas con un tacón no muy alto, ato su cabello en dos trenzas, tomo su billetera y se dispuso a salir a comprar víveres, un pequeño mercado chino quedaba a la vuelta de su casa, y las cosas eran de muy buena calidad y a muy bajo precio.

Entro al mercado y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse asía donde estaban las verduras, busco no más de unos tres tomates rojos y grandes y una lechuga en buenas condiciones, luego de eso se dirigió a la zona de pan para poder comprar pan láctal.

Tomo unas galletas y un poco de verduras de más, ella era vegetariana, así que la carne no era una prioridad, aunque la leche chocolatada si.

Ya estaba lista para irse del lugar cuando una cabellera platinada llamo su atención.

Se quedo congelada al ver a la masajista tomar un queso entre sus manos y ponerlo en su canasto mientras le sonreía al muchacho que se lo había cortado, estaba tan entretenida con esa cara angelical que no se dio cuenta cuando esta le dio una señal para que se acercara.

La chica se percato de eso y muy sonrojada y sin dejar de mirar a la rubia se señalo a sí misma con un gesto de "¿yo?" la platinada solo asintió.

Muy nerviosa camino lentamente y con una tímida sonrisa hacia la Noruega, que esta cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomo del brazo derecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola- Le dijo separándose.

-Hola- Respondió Anna sonriente.

-¿De compras?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa picara y una ceja levantada.

-Aja- Dijo Anna con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y asintiendo, ya que la rubia había acercado su rostro al suyo y esta pensó que la besaría.

-Obvio- Dijo alejándose. –Ya te ibas, yo si- Le dijo.

-A pues sí, ya me iba, no es como si tuviera apuro, es decir… te acompaño- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Elsa sonrió de lado picara, ya había notado el poder que tenia sobre Anna.

-Dime… Anna- Dijo Elsa mientras escondía un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja de la joven. Anna se estremeció, más que por el contacto de la mujer, si no por como pronuncio su nombre, tan sensual mente.

-¿Si?- pregunto Anna mientras su mirada se desvió por un segundo a los labios rosa de la rubia pero volvieron a esos ojos azul zafiro.

-Me estaba preguntado- Dijo. –Si no tienes nada que hacer en todo este día ¿no querrías venir a mi casa a tomar un poco de vino que me sobro de… ayer en la noche?- Le pregunto.

-Claro que si- Dijo Anna sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Excelente, entonces vamos princesa- Le dijo la rubia y entrelazo su brazo con el de la pelirroja y fijaron su rumbo hacia la caja.

Pagaron todo y salieron de ahí, entraron al auto de la rubia y esta manejo hasta el hogar de Anna. Muy rápido la pelirroja tiro los víveres en el sofá, tomo un poco de perfumé y se lo puso, tomo el celular que tenía en su mesita de luz y salió regresando a el auto.

Subió a este y Elsa empezó a manejar hacia su hogar.

Anna frunció el seño al ver que tenía más de dos llamadas perdidas y unos cuantos mensajes de Kristoff.

-¿Pasa algo princesa?- Le pregunto la rubia.

Anna cambio su cara de mal estar a una de felicidad al escuchar la hermosa voz de Elsa.

-Nada, copo de nieve- Le respondió y acaricio la mejilla de Elsa con sus dos dedos.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, sino placentero.

Entraron a la casa y Elsa le dijo a la pelirroja que la esperara en el sofá, pues ella se fue a guardar sus víveres.

Anna aprovecho ese tiempo para leer los mensajes de Kristoff.

"¿Qué pasa bebe? ¿por qué no contestas? :C"

"Amor, por favor, no me ignores"

"Amor, se que estas enojada, pero por lo menos hablemos ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa?"

Dejo de leer los mensajes que solo la amargaban ¿Por qué le dio una segunda oportunidad?

Camino hacia la chimenea de Elsa, era de mármol blanco, sobre ella habían tres fotografías.

Una de Elsa con dos chicas que no tenían mucha edad de diferencia, una tenía el cabello negro y ojos marrones, detrás de esta se encontraba Elsa abrazándola fuertemente mientras que la primera tenía sus manos sobre las de la rubia, y detrás de esta se encontraba otra rubia bastante parecida a su platinada pero parecía mayor que la masajista. Las tres sonreían.

El otro era de Elsa pero esta vez con un muchacho de unos diez años, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, en esta foto se podía ver a las otras dos chicas detrás haciendo caras.

Por lo visto era víspera de navidad, ya que llego a ver un árbol en la foto.

Y la ultima era una foto un poco más grande, era de una pareja, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos marrones, parecida a la otra mujer, y un hombre de cabello rubio platino de ojos azules.

-Ellos son mi familia- Dijo Elsa saliendo de la nada con dos copas de vino. Le entrego una copa a Anna y señalo a la castaña de la primera foto. –La que estoy abrazando es mi hermana mayor Carmen, y la que me abraza a mi es mi otra hermana mayor, Georgina. Carmen es la mayor de las tres- Prosiguió con la otra foto. –El es Cameron, es mi hermanito, aun decide qué hacer con su vida- Dijo y soltó una carcajada, Anna sonrió. –Y bueno, ellos son mis padres, Idina y John- Termino.

-Se nota que se llevan muy bien- Dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Sí, nos cuidamos mucho unos a los otros- Dijo esta y luego choco su copa contra la de Anna y bebieron el contenido.

Cuando las copas estuvieron bacías Elsa las tomo entre sus manos y las dejo sobre la mesa de centro.

Tomo a Anna de la mano y la hizo sentarse en el sofá, no la iba a llevar a su cuarto, eso implicaba compromiso en suiza, ya tubo esa confusión una vez.

Se sentó sobre la pelirroja y empezó a amasar sus caderas sobre esta.

-¿Acaso me embriagaste para esto?- Le pregunto Anna mientras sostenía a Elsa de la cintura y la hacía chocar más duro.

-Vamos, no estás ebria- Dijo Elsa y luego beso con euforia a la pelirroja mientras que esta le respondió metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca.

Poco a poco entre caricias la ropa fue desapareciendo mientras que Elsa seguía rodando sus caderas sobre esta. Sus besos se trasladaron hasta los pechos de Anna y ahí succiono y lamio sus pezones mientras que su mano acariciaba su clítoris.

Anna tenía a Elsa fuertemente agarrada del trasero, buscaba mas presión entre sus cuerpos, gimió al sentir como la rubia introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella. Anna no se quedo atrás, también introdujo dos dedos en la intimidad de Elsa, pero la agarro desprevenida ya que la penetración vino por detrás.

Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes mientras que se sentían llegar, primero la pelirroja y luego la rubia.

-Dios Elsa, eres increíble- Dijo Anna al sentir el orgasmos con la cabeza hacia atrás del placer.

-Tú también princesa- Me dijo mientras sentía como hacia masajitos en mis hombros, probablemente se dio cuenta que no dormí bien. Lo que más me agrado es que cantaba una canción, que a pesar de que cantaba en noruego, cualquier cosa en su voz sonaba bello.

og hvert skritt jeg finner

og i hvert hjørne av min sjel mister jeg

og hver strofe av denne sangen

finn brev en dag jeg

ditt hjerte.

Cantaba en mi oreja como un ángel.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, espero que les allá gustado, creo que ya saben a qué Carmen y Georgina me refiero xD.**

**Bueno, dejen reviews y nos leemos luego. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo, espero que les guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**A**nna estaba preparando una ensalada mientras miraba la televisión que tenía en su cocina, nada interesante en realidad, solo el reporte de nevadas extrañas en distintos lugares del mundo, accidentes de tránsito, sube y baja de precios, bla, bla, bla.

Su teléfono sonó en su bolcillo trasero, debido a esto dejo de lado sus otras tareas.

-Hola… Bella, si… ¿que ahí?- Le empezó a hablar a su amiga.

-¿Fuiste con la masajista?- Le pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Con la noruega? Si, fui- Le respondió como si nada.

-Wow, así que es de noruega, eso que yo le pregunte y no me respondió- Comento la otra chica atreves del aparato.

-¿Qué? Como que no te contesto, si es de lo más simpática- Le dijo la otra.

-Oh si, simpática es, sobre todo con esas manos- Comento la castañea, un comentario que a Anna no le cayó nada bien.

-¿Dime Bella? ¿Lo hiciste con ella?- Le pregunto seria.

-Sí, pero solo una vez, la segunda vez que fui con esas intenciones ella solo me dio un masaje y nada más y para colmo le tuve que pagar, ella es muy buena en el sexo, pero es un poco reina de las nieves y el hielo, ya sabes- Le dijo.

-Ah, sí, mira tú- Dijo Anna con interés.

-Bueno Annie, solo quería saber si te dieron las agallas, nos vemos en el trabajo mañana- Le dijo y luego cortó.

-Parece que Elsa tiene exenciones- Dijo con una sonrisa y continuando con su tarea.

Mientras comía muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, ¿con cuantas mujeres se había acostado Elsa? Además la semana no había sido bastante placentera, trabajo apresurado, y además había discutido mucho con Kristoff, pues ella estaba muy distante y también le había negado sexo.

… … …

-¡Anna! ¡Vamos, ¿por qué sigues enojada?!- Le pregunto mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

-¡Como no estarlo!- Le grito mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Estaban lo mas tranquilos viendo una película de terror y de repente el chico se desabrocho el pantalón mostrándole su miembro a la pelirroja y es más que obvio lo que le pidió.

-Mira Kristoff, no estoy de humor para estar así contigo- Le dijo mientras sacaba un vaso de la mesada y lo llenaba de agua.

-Vamos Anna, ya paso una semana, supéralo- Le dijo de lo más arrogante y poniendo sus manos dentro de los bolcillos de su pantalón.

-¿Acaso crees que lo que hago es inmaduro?- Le pregunto luego de tomarse el agua de un tirón, y voltear enojada.

-La verdad si- Le dijo él.

-La verdad que el único inmaduro aquí eres tú, así que por favor, lárgate- Le exigió.

-Sabes que, no tengo ni ganas de quedarme- Termino él y se largo del la casa luego de recoger su chaqueta que había dejado en el sofá.

… … …

-Idiota- Susurro.

Termino de comer y limpio lo que uso, movió su cuello con molestia, definitivamente tenía que comprarse una almohada nueva, le estaba rompiendo los huesos la que tenia.

Lo pensó por un momento, tal vez esta vez sí necesitaba un masaje, no solo sexo, aunque lo segundo también era acogedor.

Tomo su teléfono y luego de meditarlo decidió llamar a la rubia.

Tomo aire y marco el número agentado.

-¿Hola?- respondió la mujer al otro lado de la línea. Muy seria por cierto.

-Hola Elsa, soy Anna- Le respondió.

-Oh, princesa, ¿como estas?- Le pregunto, su voz cambio por completo, incluso era mas cálida.

-Para decir la verdad, adolorida, me duele mucho la espalda- Le respondió amable.

-Oh, veo que no bromeas, ¿por qué no vienes y yo me fijo en que te puedo ayudar?- Le pregunto ahora.

-Claro, estoy ahí en unos minutos, ¿te parece?- Dijo.

-Claro, te espero- Respondió.

Se despido y camino hacia su recamara, busco una camisa negra y un pantalón vaquero raspado, se pudo unos borcegos que llegaban un poco más que sus tobillos, con un tacón bajo y de cordones. Se puso un poco de perfume y tomo su teléfono y llaves de su casa. Salió en dirección de la casa de la masajista.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras y paro frente a la gran mansión, aun se preguntaba como rayos tenía una casa así con tan solo un empleo de masajista.

"¿Tendrá otro empleo? Tal vez es de familia de buena posición y en noruega sean muy respetados" Pensó esta.

Se quedo pensando unos minutos, en las tres fotos que tenia sobre la chimenea, toda su familia se veía bastante bien, muy bien vestido, tenían un aire a perfección.

Soltó un suspiro y dejo ese pensamiento de lado, la verdad no importaba.

A lo poco que toco el timbre salió Elsa en un vestido rojo, sencillo pero muy lindo, y unos borcegos parecidos a los de Anna solo que con abrojos y marrones, no negros.

-¿Pasas?- Dijo prestándole su brazo.

-Por supuesto- Respondió la pelirroja aceptando el gesto.

Ambas soltaron una risita mientras entraban, cualquiera las confundiría con un par de buenas amigas.

Elsa le dijo que por favor se sentara en el comedor mientras ella se limpiaba las manos. Anna se sentó en una silla y puso sus manos sobre la mesa mientras esperaba a la rubia, esta regreso con una toalla y un frasco en la mano.

-Ponte derecha, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño- Le pidió mientras dejaba las cosas a la izquierda de Anna sobre la mesa.

Elsa empezó a masajear los hombros de Anna mientras esta cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del contacto.

-Tienes unos increíbles nudos princesa ¿de qué están rellenas tus almohadas?- Le pregunto mientras bajaba a sus omoplatos.

-Algodón- Le respondió mientras hacia un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Pues cómprate unas de plumas, el algodón tarde o temprano se endurece de presión y eso te hace dormir mal- Le dijo mientras volvía a los hombros.

Dirigió sus manos hacia el frente de la camisa de Anna y la desabrocho lo suficiente como para destapar sus hombros, luego subió sus manos y siguió con el masaje.

Anna soltó un pequeño suspira que no fue pasado por alto por la rubia, esta la miro sonriendo.

-¿Sientes curiosidad verdad?- L e pregunto de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le respondió, estaba confundida.

-De donde rayos vengo y quien soy en verdad- Le dijo la rubia.

-Pues la verdad sí, pero no me quiero meter en tus cosas- Le dijo con modestia haciendo que esta sonriera.

Elsa dejo el masaje de lado para tomar el frasco, lo abrió y Anna sintió un escalofrió al sentir el gel baboso sobre sus hombros.

"No te existe Anna, no te existe" Se decía en su cabeza tratando de mantener la calma. Elsa se dio cuenta de la lucha de Anna y sonrió, dando más atención a la unión del cuello y hombro de Anna.

-No nos vemos desde el domingo pasado ¿Te has estresado verdad?- Le pregunto.

-Pues sí, el trabajo y todo eso, eh discutido un poco también, y las nevadas que ahí últimamente…- Se cayó al sentir como Elsa paraba en seco. -¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunto.

-No, solo recordé que tengo que llamar a mis padres- Le dijo y siguió con el masaje. – ¿Con quién discutías?- Pregunto.

Anna soltó un suspiro de molestia. –Con mi novio- Respondió con molestia en su vos.

-Ya veo- Susurro en la oreja de Anna.

Todos los intentos de no excitarse se fueron a la basura cuando la rubia lamio el lóbulo de la oreja de la más joven y metió sus manos por debajo de su camisa y sostén para apretar sus pechos, los movimientos tan repentinos la hicieron gemir de placer y asombro, es como si la rubia hubiera cambiado de actitud solo por mencionar la palabra "novio".

Elsa alejo sus manos del cuerpo de Anna y luego la tomo de la mano y la hiso pararse, corrió la silla dejándola a un lado y luego hiso que Anna se sentara sobre la mesa.

Le quito la camisa por completo y la arrojo por alguna parte del suelo, luego le saco el sostén y empezó a jugar como un bebe hambriento con lo seños de la pelirroja mientras esta enterraba sus manos en su cabello.

Se aparto y como pudo y entre risas le quito los borcegos a la más joven y luego el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, se besaron por unos minutos y luego Elsa con una sonrisa lesiva se quito su vestido quedando en un conjunto de ropa interior negra muy sexi, a la otra casi de le cae la baba.

Se acerco y mordió fuertemente el cuello de la pelirroja siendo muy consciente de que dejaría marca, pero no le importo.

Despendio lentamente hasta la intimidad de la chica y empezó a darle placer ahí. Muchos gemidos se escapaban de la boca de Anna. Elsa paro y se termino de quitar toda la ropa que le sobraba.

Se acostaron sobre la mesa y Elsa llevo una pierna de Anna sobre su hombro para empezar a frotar sus intimidades, la rubia lo hacía tortuosamente lento, mientras que Anna estaba asta ya no poder, aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos y ambas gemían a lo unisonó, luego de un rato lograron llegar al orgasmos y Elsa se derribo sobre Anna.

-No sé que eres mujer pero me fascinas- Le dijo Elsa con lágrimas de placer en los ojos.

-Y tu a mi- Le respondió de la misma manera.

Ambas se separaron y luego de eso Elsa soltó una risita.

Anna la miro con una sega levantada y una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-Nada, es que si mis padres se enteraran de donde tengo relaciones, me mandarían a la orca- Bromeo y rio.

-Valla, que padres- Bromeo también la otra.

-Bajaron de la mesa y ambas se vistieron en silencio, hasta que este fue roto por la rubia.

-Oye, quieres tomar un poco de…- La interrumpió.

-Oh, no, no mas vino, me deja una horrible jaqueca- Se negó.

Elsa sonrió y rio poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Yo iba a decir helado de chocolate, pero si no quieres mas para mí- Dijo y se encamino la cocina.

"Si quiero helado" Pensó y fue detrás de la otra.

Entro a la cocina y se encontró con Elsa y un gran pote de helado de chocolate, esta tenía dos cucharas en las manos.

-Sabia que vendrías- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en la mesa que hace poco habían usado para otros fines, comieron y charlaron animadamente, pudieron haber estado así por horas.

-Cuéntame de ti- Le pidió Elsa y acaricio la mano de Anna.

-No hay mucho que decir, tengo tres hermanas, una un año más grande que yo, Elizabeht, otra once años mayor que yo, Romina y la más pequeña de siete, Emma, mi madre se llama Kristin y mi padre Jonathan- Le conto.

-Así que también son cuatro- Comento.

-Sí, pero mi madre dice que no parara hasta el barón- Dijo mientras se llevaba una cuchara de helado a la boca. Elsa soltó una risita. –No te rías es verdad- Le dijo pero Elsa solo rio más.

-Me gusta mucho estar contigo Anna- Le dijo y le acaricio la muñeca.

-A mi también- Le respondió.

Ambas sonrieron.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, bueno, espero que les allá gustado, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo y espero ver más reviews, como sea, gracia por leer y dedicar un poquito de su tiempo a esta historia, nos leemos luego, adiós. **** ;)**


End file.
